Bear Traps
Bear Traps (or Flesh Traps in Nightmare) are dangerous hazards in Granny. They trap the Player so that Granny can catch them easily if they are not careful. Bear Traps can be placed by Granny whenever and wherever she wants to except at the places where she can't go to. Mechanics Bear Traps are dropped by Granny after she has lost track of the player so she knows where they are. After making a vocal cue, she will lay a Bear Trap the next time she comes to a stop, and when they hit the ground, a clunking sound will let the player know that a new Bear Trap has been placed. To activate a Bear Trap, the Player must either stand on it or, as or Version 1.2, throw an item onto it. Both will result in alerting Granny, and she will walk towards where the Bear Trap was activated. If the Player gets caught in a Bear Trap, they must look down at the Bear Trap and hold the Remove button until the red meter is full and the Player will release themselves from the Bear Trap. When the Player releases themselves from a Bear Trap after standing on it, the Bear Trap will vanish. If nothing has touched a Bear Trap after 3 minutes, it will also disappear. One thing to note is that Bear Traps can only be activated by walking on it if the traps are upright. Walking on a Bear Trap that has been flipped upside down will not activate the Bear Trap. The only ways to trigger an upside down Bear Trap are throwing an item on to the underside of the green button, walking onto it and crouching, or approaching it while crouched. Bear Traps can be flipped by Granny if she walks onto one that is slightly elevated off of the ground. Item "Weight" While most items can activate a Bear Trap, a few items do not activate Bear Traps. While this originally was assumed to be because of weight, there are a few odd exceptions that don't make sense. These items are: * Pieces of the Painting * The Note * Padlock Code * Car Key (other keys work fine) * Trigger * Buttstock * Winch Handle * Remote Control * Pepper Spray Appearance Normal A Bear Trap is made of three parts: a base, a ring of spikes, and the small green pressure sensor. The ring of spikes is the biggest part, although it is actually two half-rings of spikes. The base is made of two bars set in a "T" shape inside the spike ring, and it uses the same iron texture as the rings but is coated in blood and dents. The pressure sensor rests on the center of the base. Nightmare It is a fleshy trap with white lines resembling teeth. It wiggles a bit and even squeals when stepped on, implying that instead of a mechanical trap, it uses pressure sensors on the skin to trap the player. Trivia *'Bear Traps' cannot be placed on the Unstable Flooring, as they will simply just fall through the floor. Sometimes, they will also fall through the main floor to the Basement or Garage, which can be annoying if one lands on top of the Player and they get caught in it. They also cannot be placed on the grass in the Backyard but can be placed on the stairs from the door that only Granny can use, the Shed or in front of the Playhouse. *The Bear Traps could be inspired by Hello Neighbor's bear traps, as the neighbor also places down Bear Traps to catch the player. **The game was also in development a couple of years before Granny, with the full version being released only about two weeks after the initial 1.0 release. *As of Version 1.3, there is a Bear Trap on the title screen of Granny. Tapping on it closes the trap. *Sometimes there is a glitch where the Player will get caught in a bear trap and will not be able to free themselves until Granny catches them and knocks them out. *The model and texture for the Bear Trap are recycled from Hotel Insanity, another game previously developed by DVloper. *Sometimes, the bear trap will lean against Granny's legs and it will stay like that until she walks away. *Sometimes, the bear trap will "levitate" and then activate after being dropped by Granny and she looks around for a while like the Player activated it. *Granny can never be caught in the bear trap, even when it looks like she's touching it. **This might just be her dress touching the bear trap and not her actual body weight. *If you get hit by Granny while you're caught in the Bear Trap, you will fall face up. *In Nightmare Mode, the Bear Trap makes strange, squishy noises, and even makes an animalistic screech when stepped in, implying that it's alive. **This made Bear Trap the first item to have two different models in the game. *Prior to Version 1.7.2, the Bear Traps could be used to get rid of the blood visible on the screen in Day 4, Day 5 and Day 6 (after completing the Painting) in the game. A video of this can be seen here. *If the player drops an item in a Cabinet, a Bear Trap that was just placed by Granny can clip through the door, thus going in the Cabinet. The Bear Trap will close but not catch the player but make the Cabinet unusable anymore due to the bear trap blocking the player's way and preventing them from going in. *Granny seems to have a never-ending supply of bear traps at her disposal. *As of Version 1.7.3, the Bear Trap appears as snapping the player's head off in the Attic Ending. *An unrealistic thing with the Bear Traps is the Player doesn't die of blood loss no matter how many traps he has stepped in, since a Bear Trap can snap off a human's leg ( ). Gallery Granny-beartraps.png|The Bear Trap, open (left) and closed (right) with increased brightness so that they can be seen better. BearTrapNightMarecombine.png|The Bear Trap in Nightmare Screenshot_20190430-175750.png|Closed Bear Trap (Nightmare) Screenshot_20190430-175742.png|Bear Trap from under the bed (Nightmare) Screenshot_20190509-185114.png|Upside down Screenshot_20190509-190307.png|In the game over Screenshot_20190510-215331.png|Trapped by a Beartrap Screenshot_20190510-223350.png|The terror!! BearTrapNightPC.png|The Bear Trap in Nightmare (PC version) Screenshot_20190526-092342.png|Bear Trap Glitch Category:Hazards Category:Structures Category:Version 1.0